Un poema para ti
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: Haber... Quiero saber hasta donde puedo llegar, por eso... Voi a escribir todos los poemas que querais, solo decidme de quien para quien! tercer cap! De KURAMA para BOTAN!
1. De Botan para Kurama

Muy bien! Estoi poetica últimamente... Ah, por eso me he propuesto hacer un poema para cada personage de yyh que me digais! De momento he empezado por un poema de Botan para Kurama, Creo que voi hacer uno de Kurama para hiei... Pero bueno, pedid lo que os parezca en los reviews ^^  
................................................................................................  
  
Un poema para ti  
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Cap1: De Botan para Kurama  
  
Esta soledad me ahoga...  
Por que?  
No quiero estar aquí sola,  
Donde estás?  
Es que ni tan solo me buscás?  
  
Siento como el viento me despeina,  
Cielo azul  
Como mi cabello  
Vuelo por encima de los que creen que viven,  
  
Yo soy la muerte  
Nadie va a quererte  
Nadie se va a quedar contigo por siempre...  
  
Vistes de rosa?  
Porque?  
Porque... no lo sé  
Pues yo te lo diré,   
Si vistes así es porque no te gusta pasar  
Pasar desapercibida a sus ojos  
  
Es verdad,  
Quiero que me mire,  
Ver sus ojos  
Brillantes como esmeraldas.  
  
Quiero que sea mío,  
Ese ladrón de ojos fríos  
Que robó deliberadamente mi corazón.  
Al menos dame tu amor...  
  
Para que pueda maldecir-te,  
Y llegar a decirte  
El mal que me has hecho  
Has destrozado mi coraza  
Y ahora me abandonas...  
Sin protección de la lluvia y la fiera tormenta  
Y el intenso frío que me atormenta  
Hará que el agua de mi interior hiele  
Y tu voz y tu mismo ceda  
Ante mi imagen  
  
Llórame ahora que me has matado,  
Porque vivo en muerte perpetua,   
Y esa muerte artificial...  
Mi amor por ti perpetúa.  
  
Como te amo,  
Como te siento,  
Como te lloro todas las noches,  
Como siento el dolor  
De tus reproches.  
  
Ódiame si quieres,  
Complácete con mi cuerpo  
Me da igual ya,  
Solo quiero creer las mentiras que tu me dirás  
Por que cuando el sol salga...  
Tu me abandonarás  
Y solo te irás  
Como siempre... Sin hacer ruido.  
  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Bueno, no se si a la gente le gusta mucho la poesia pero... a mi sip ^^ creo que expresa muy bien los sentimientos... bueno ya me direis que tal os parece mi idea XD  
  
Matta ashita! 


	2. De Yuusuke para Hiei

Haber... Ya tengo los próximos poemas que aré, en este capitulo:  
De Yuusuke para Hiei! (Watari Zeal... Te voy a matar! Lo que me ha costado hacerlo... ù.ú' jejeje(es broma, eh? ^^))  
Bueno, por ahora este, y, el próximo será Kurama x Botan (de todos modos ese no será difícil, ya hice un Botan x Kurama en el primer cap.)  
Pues que lo disfruten!  
.................................................................................................  
  
Un poema para ti  
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Cap2: De Yuusuke para Hiei  
  
Siempre en las sombras,  
nos sigues en silencio,   
ondea al viento tu cabello  
sangre mancha tus manos...  
y disfrutas con ello.  
  
Empuñas tu katana,  
Rompes tu pasado  
a golpes acompasados,  
Destrozas tu vida  
Como puedo sentir de ti envidia?  
  
Un demonio de fuego,  
Es que para ti la vida es un juego?  
Tu sabes y no demuestras,  
Sabes como te amo  
Pero no me aceptas.  
  
Solo si ahora...  
Pudiera verte.  
  
Mi voz ya no puede alcanzarte,  
Mis manos ya no pueden sujetarte  
Y mis ojos no puden admirarte.  
  
Siento verte desaparecer,  
Siento verte marxar,  
Siento que soy yo el que va a perder.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Bueno, acabado, me costo un poco el segundo parágrafo, no hay palabras que rimen con katana! ù.ú  
Dios! Bueno, el proximo capitulo de Kuarma para Botan (este me va a costar muuuucho creo, es que... Botan me pone nerviosa, y, encontrarle cosas buenas me va a costar ^^U)  
  
Matta ashita! Dejad vuestros comentarios/parejas que querais en los reviews! 


	3. De Kurama para Botan

Bueno, por fin... Perdonad que no haya colgado antes este capítulo, pero es que me lleve una depresión que me puse ha llorar media hora seguida a lagrima viva, creí que había perdido este poema. Y no quería escribir otro, por que no seria en nada lo mismo y aún me sentiría peor... Al final lo encontré, estaba con unos papeles para tirar a la basura. Aún tengo los ojos rojos de llorar... Bueno, después de todo esto espero que al menos os guste sino ya no se que aré.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Un poema para ti  
  
Por: Inari-chan  
  
Cap3: De kurama para Botan  
  
Deidad de la muerte,  
Quiero verte.  
  
Porqué te deseo tanto?  
Ni siquiera puedo admirarte,  
Te proteges de mis ojos  
Y te vas,  
Y ni siquiera te despides antes de irte.  
  
Como cuando surcas los cielos,  
Siento celos.  
  
Del viento  
Porque puede acariciarte,  
De la luz  
Porque puede iluminarte  
Y del mismo cielo  
Puesto que es tu velo,  
Porque es tan ambicioso  
Que te cubre cual bella rosa pura,  
Que en un jardín desprende  
Su fragancia de dulzura.  
  
Una sonrisa divertida  
En tus labios dibujada,  
Puesto que una flor amada  
Florece tan bella,  
Que ni las estrellas  
La pueden igualar.  
  
Si besar tus labios fuera mi perdicion,  
A ella iría con convicción.  
Porque este amor  
Y esta pasión  
Desgarran mi corazón.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Os ha gustado? Eso espero, sino llorar a lagrima viva por que creia haber perdido la hoja con el poema escrito habrá sido una tontería... pero es que ha este le cojí cariño al final...  
  
Dejad reviews! No se cual sera el proximo cap... ya lo pensare! 


End file.
